Mi vida con Katniss Everdeen
by Berlina.james
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss Everdeen estuviera presente en mi vida? Esta historia cuenta lo que podría suceder si esto pasara. Brasilia Kennedy dará una respuesta a esto viviendo aventuras desconocidas para él. 1. Los personajes del Universo de los Juegos del hambre, diálogos y lugares son de Suzanne Collins.
1. Primer Encuentro

Soy un joven alegre, optimista, sincero y valiente, he enfrentado retos importantes en mi vida, tales como Estudios en Universidades prestigiosas, entendimiento con otras culturas y he podido ayudar a los más necesitadlos. Todo para el bien del mundo.

Luego de una incómoda llegada por cuenta de unos indeseables turistas chinos que roncaban mucho, haciendo mi labor de dormir un martirio, me dirijo hacia mi casa en el centro de la ciudad de Bogotá, donde mi familia vive hace cinco años. Estudié las carreras y Maestrías en Escritura creativa y Derechos Humanos en La Universidad Columbia en la Ciudad de Nueva York, una de las instituciones más prestigiosas del mundo, pero luego de egresar de este centro, decidí realizar un grado en Relaciones Internacionales en ILERI, un pequeño instituto que forma personas competentes para la sociedad globalizada en que vivimos, decidí entrar allí. Su filosofía y su oferta académica atrajeron mi atención.

Golpeo la puerta. Mi casa está ubicada en una pequeña calle en medio de varios hogares en diversas condiciones, tiene piedras en la fachada que la hacen ver más antigua de lo que realmente es, la puerta es de oro puro y las ventanas tienen rejas y vidrios raros. Activo el timbre y momentos después es abierta por una mujer adulta con mi mismo cabello castaño.

–Hola hijo ¿Como has estado?

Dice mi madre contenta y sorprendida ante mi repentina aparición.

–Bien mamá. Gracias –digo emocionado al mismo tiempo que la abrazo calurosamente.

–Hace años que no vienes por acá, pero ven, entra. El almuerzo está listo.

Sigo a mi madre por el garaje hacia la derecha, allí miro un espacio con la chimenea blanca y dorada, encendida por un pequeño fuego que calienta el frío ambiente, observo una estancia con muebles negros, un centro de entrenamiento que tiene un televisor de 40 pulgadas puesto sobre un compartimiento, debajo de este hay un aparato negro que recibe la señal de televisión y a su vez debajo se encuentra un minicomponente gris. Voy hacia un lugar donde está una mesa de comedor café de seis puestos, un bar con bebidas y otras cosas. Sigo a mi izquierda por la puerta que conduce a una cocina. La misma tiene un mesón estilo americano con todos los componentes para hacer alimentos, mas un comedor auxiliar con cinco sillas rojas.

–Y ¿Donde están los demás?–Pregunto.

Mi madre me sonríe y mientras sirve un plato dice.

–Tu padre y tu hermana mayor están trabajando, Diana estudia y Carlos en Londres.

–Entiendo –Digo.

Luego mi madre me dice.

–Ah. Se me olvidaba. Tu habitación es un cuarto grande ubicado en el tercer piso, finalizando las escaleras, es la puerta de tu derecha.

Me dirijo con mis maletas hacia el lugar indicado, he de decir que subirlas fue todo un reto, sin embargo lo hice y lo que vi en mi cuarto fue sorprendente.

Tiene una cama de tamaño medio en la parte oriental, cuya cabecera limita con la ventana, un cajón con espejo a su izquierda y una mesita de noche a la derecha, un escritorio con muchos cajones y biblioteca en el sector norte y un gran mueble con compartimientos en el sur, deshago mis maletas, saco mi pequeño baúl dorado, lo dejo cerca del gran escritorio y oprimiendo un botón, este queda de tamaño considerable, abro el primer compartimiento, su hueco de acceso mide lo suficiente para que una persona promedio pueda introducirse en el, me adentro y saco varias cajas con consolas de juegos. Cuando termino mi labor, bajo a la cocina y veo que se encuentra el resto de la familia, más unos amigos.

–Pero. ¿Qué es lo que huelo?

–Son hamburguesas como las de restaurante, pero mejores y más saludables.

Dice mi padre quien tiene una camiseta de un equipo de fútbol, luego tomo asiento, espero mi plato y alguien me pregunta.

–¡Y! ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Porque no avisaste de tu retorno?

–Si Johanna, bueno–. Paro de repente, analizo mi respuesta. –Mi carrera de Relaciones Internacionales exige a los alumnos realizar prácticas como parte de la formación integral, pues, he escogido la parte humanitaria con Amnistía Internacional y viendo que ellos requerían de ayuda, no perdí oportunidad y vine a Colombia.

Respondo como si estuviera en clase.

–¡Y cuanto dura?

–El tiempo estimado es de cuatro semanas, de lunes a viernes, de 7.00 horas, hasta las 11.00 y de 12.00 a 4.00, en tanto los fines de semana no trabajo.

Terminamos la comida y cada uno se dirige a su cuarto, ya que era tarde y tengo que madrugar.

A la mañana siguiente y después de una jornada de presentaciones e instrucciones sobre el organismo, sus funciones y mis obligaciones, decido ir al centro de la ciudad, demoro en llegar una hora en Transmilenio, pero me ha servido para reponer energías por la práctica que he tenido poco tiempo después del agotador viaje. Llego a la estación Universidades y recorro la avenida preguntando la ubicación de librerías de segunda mano.

–Bien, las librerías de segunda mano quedan en la carrera séptima, una cuadra al norte de la Avenida Jiménez.

Agradezco al señor, un anciano con pinta elegante y un bastón, que según puedo ver usa para sostenerse, aunque es muy extraño, es de oro y tiene figuras en su contorno. Dejo estos detalles de lado y sigo las indicaciones. Una vez llego al pasillo veo muchas librerías, paso por cada una, pero no tenían la trilogía que deseaba.

Ya harto de caminar y con ganas de llegar a mi casa, observo a dos mujeres al frente de varias cajas de libros, me acerco a una de ellas diciendo.

–¡Hola!

–Hola joven. ¿Qué desea?

Pregunta una niña morena no mayor de 15 años, cabello negro y bajita.

–Si, lo que sucede es lo siguiente. Quiero saber si tienen la trilogía de los juegos del hambre.

Digo desesperado.

–Claro chico, es mas, tenemos de todas las ediciones... ya te las traigo.

Espero un momento. De repente, la niña deja en exhibición varios tomos de la misma trilogía, hay desde los más "Chicipatos", hasta una caja hecha de materiales raros.

–¿Cuanto vale esta caja?

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que la veo, supongo que contiene los tres volúmenes del libro, pero alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos.

–Oh chico, esta caja es muy rara, me la regaló un señor algo loco, tenía un traje blanco y su cara cubierta por una máscara. Esta caja te la puedo dejar en 200.000 pesos, no creo que pueda venderá en más, nadie quiere una caja preciosa en su casa.

–¿Preciosa?

–Sí chico, preciosa, el donante me dijo que esta caja es de piedras muy finas y por esta razón nadie quiere tenerla, además habíamos pensado venderla en una joyería.

–Bien. entonces te la compro.

Digo sin dudar, la señorita parece contrariada, mas no dice nada y la empaca en varias bolsas negras. Una vez que pago y agradezco inmensamente, escucho un consejo de la mujer mayor.

–Cuando desempaques la caja, debes asegurarte de hacerlo en tu casa, no sé porque, pero según lo que me dijo el señor de la máscara, en su interior hay dos cartas, debes sacar un sobre amarillo donde vienen instrucciones, debes seguirlas al pie de la letra, de lo contrario la colección se arruinará.

¿Se arruinará? Vaya, nunca había pensado, pero haré caso a las mujeres, se ven confiables.

Pasadas las 19.00 horas me dirijo a mi casa y cuando llegue desvelaré los misterios de esta colección.

Saludo a mi familia reunida en la cocina cenando crema de pollo, arroz, atún y jugo de mora. Luego mi mamá me pregunta el contenido de las bolsas negras, así que yo le contesto a medias.

–Es una trilogía de los juegos del hambre.

Digo con contundencia. Espero que con esto los haya convencido, creo que así fue, debido que seguían con sus labores sin decir algo más, la cena pasa con normalidad, mis familiares hablan de su día, por lo que intervengo en la conversación.

–A mí me fue bien, solamente era la presentación de los miembros del equipo, nuestra misión, es ayudar a las personas de altos de cazucá y las reglas para los practicantes.

La merienda termina, subo a mi gran habitación y en mi cama destapo la caja, esta es más pesada que una colección de lujo corriente. Cuando detallo el primer libro, sale un sobre anaranjado que dice lo siguiente.

Estimando lector.

Has conseguido una colección muy exclusiva de los Juegos del Hambre, debes ser muy precavido con esta, tiene una serie de pasos, esta es.

1\. Una vez que has leído esta carta introductoria, podrás leer la trilogía en el siguiente orden.

a. Los Juegos del Hambre.

b. Los Juegos del Hambre. En llamas.

c. Los Juegos del Hambre. Sinsajo.

Tienes plazo de abrir el primer libro dos horas después de leer esta carta, de lo contrario la colección se destruirá.

2\. Una vez que leas la trilogía completa, debes abrir el sobre rojo que está en la caja, allí se te darán más detalles.

3\. Tienes una semana para leer la trilogía y cumplir lo estimado.

4\. Si cumples esta misión antes del plazo, mucho mejor.

5\. Si lo cumples después, sabes las consecuencias.

Un Abrazo y éxitos en tu misión.

Anónimo.

Sin nada más que hacer, procedo a leer el primer libro, este tiene el dibujo de un pájaro anaranjado delimitado por lineas negras y el resto de la portada del mismo color. El segundo tiene el pájaro color mandarina, una linea límite negra y el resto mandarina, El tercer tomo es azul grisáceo. Leo el primero muy rápido, a tal punto que llego hasta la cuarta parte del libro en poco tiempo.

És jueves de la primera semana del mes de junio, tiempo que he durado en leer la trilogía completa, llego a mi casa agotado, después de una encarnizada lucha con tres maleantes que intentaban robar a unos amigos de AI, eran seres vestidos de negro con pasamontañas y armados con navajas, los pude neutralizar y entregar a las autoridades. Tengo ansiedad acerca de lo que dice la carta roja, llego directamente a mi cuarto, saco la caja debajo de la cama, abro la carta que dice lo siguiente.

Estimado lector.

Si has abierto esta carta, significa que has leído la trilogía completa, ahora debes seguir las instrucciones siguientes.

1\. En horas de la tarde irás al aeropuerto Internacional El dorado.

2\. Buscarás el área de baños, allí entrarás al baño de damas.

3\. Verás a la protagonista de la trilogía sentada de manera defensiva. ¡Se prudente!

4\. Debes ayudarla a adaptarse a tu mundo y hacer equipo con ella.

5\. Los dos liberarán los mundos de la Dictadura.

6\. Tienes plazo 48 horas desde la apertura de esta carta.

Éxitos y les deseo lo mejor.

Anónimo.

La mañana siguiente es de ansiedad y expectativa, terminada la jornada del día, me dirijo al Aeropuerto, pero antes hago un mensaje de voz.

–¡Hola madre, llegaré un poco tarde, debido a un encargo en el Aeropuerto. Les contaré en casa!

Abordo el servicio que me lleve por la Avenida NQS, luego de una hora llego a la estación Ricaurte, allí cojo uno que me lleva hacia por las Américas al oriente y en la Avenida Caracas Abordo un K 54 que me lleva a mi destino. Estaba vacío, por lo que, sentado al lado de la ventana descanso un rato antes del verdadero reto, verme cara a cara con la protagonista de la trilogía y mi amor literario y platónico.

Una vez en el Aeropuerto me dirijo a hacer mis necesidades, cuando termino, salgo de allí hacia el baño del sexo opuesto, abro la puerta sin hacer ruido y escucho sollozos de una persona, asomo mi cabeza con cuidado y observo algo que cambia mi vida para siempre.

En la parte más alejada del baño, una mujer desnuda, con golpes por todo su cuerpo estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas y su cabeza entre ellas, sus brazos, que están con golpes abrazaban su cuerpo como protegiéndola de algo o alguien.

Tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Como llegó Katniss Everdeen al Dorado? ¿De qué o Quien huía? Todo esto lo resolvería, si ella me dejara acercarme más. Hice mucho ruido, porque está frente a mí apuntando con un arco y su flecha a mi cabeza.

–Alejase de mi, si no quiere que una de mis flechas atraviese su cabeza.

Pronuncia Katniss con aparente seguridad, pero observo en su voz un opaco de miedo.

–¡Ey! Vengo en son de paz

Digo seguro, pero desesperado, porque en cualquier momento la muchacha puede matarme de un flechazo.

–Si, claro, eres del capitolio.

Su respuesta pone mi cerebro a trabajar rápido para dar una buena explicación.

–No linda, no soy del capitolio, solo soy un ciudadano que estudia para ser internacionalista.

–Esta bien, te creo, pero quiero saber una cosa. –Hace una pausa y continua–. Si no eres un agente de la paz ¿por que estas vestido de blanco?

Sigo con mis manos en alto, acercándome lentamente a Katniss, mientras me sigue apuntando con su arma.

–Este es un uniforme de un club de fútbol–. Digo mostrándole mi atuendo blanco con el escudo de Chelsea. –Es un deporte que se practica en mi mundo, consiste en meter un balón dentro de un arco, a esta acción se le llama gol, el equipo que marque más goles gana.

Continuo explicándole todo acerca del fútbol, mientras ella baja su arma, coge su morral yéndose inmediatamente a uno de los baños que estaba a su derecha. Minutos después Katniss sale con una chaqueta negra, jean azul y su característica trenza. ¡Oh! se veía tan linda. Esto a pesar de tener pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo que eran más evidentes en su cara con rasguños y moretones que infructuosamente trataba de cubrir con una especie de crema.

Me acerco lentamente, lo hago de tal manera que ella no me considere un enemigo, cojo una de sus manos, esta era suave como la de un bebé, a pesar de las duras situaciones que ha vivido.

–¡Vaya!–. Digo al no tener en cuenta algo importante. –Creo que no me he presentado. Mucho gusto. Soy Brasilia Kennedy. Estoy encantado de conocerte.

Katniss me mira de frente y a la vez me responde.

–Sí... Es un gusto conocerte. Soy Katniss Everdeen. Aunque supongo que debes saber cosas de mí.

En este momento pienso lo siguiente. "Tengo mucho que hacer para ayudar a Katniss y a la vez cumplir mi misión" Luego, salimos del baño de damas y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, pero antes, cuando salíamos del Aeropuerto me pregunta lo siguiente con mucho ímpetu.

–¿Donde estoy? ¿Esto es Panem?

–Bien, solo puedo responder una a la vez–. Digo a Katniss quien se calma y me repite la primera pregunta.

–Bien señorita Everdeen –digo a mi huésped. Siempre soy formal con las personas que recién conozco. Cortesía de mis clases en ILERI. –Estás en la ciudad de Bogotá. DEC. Capital de la República de Colombia –tomo una pausa, ya que esta pregunta es muy densa. –Has llegado a mi mundo, este es equivalente a Panem. Mi mundo tiene muchos países, estos son soberanos y cada uno es gobernado por un presidente elegido democráticamente, sin embargo hay algunas excepciones, es como si fueran los Distritos.

–Bien, he entendido un poco esta parte, pero estoy viendo que ustedes no tienen dictadura –afirma con un poco de tristeza que se puede ver en su cara, porque se ven lagrimitas en su rostro. –Mi mundo es gobernado por un presidente que nos oprime, creyendo que así no hacemos rebelión, un ejemplo de esto es el Distrito 11. Se encarga de la agricultura y Huertos.

–Tienen muchos alimentos, podrían dar de comer a todos los ciudadanos y a la vez vivir muy bien–. Afirmo entusiasmado, no obstante ella me baja de mi ilusión.

–No Brasilia. Los agricultores no pueden consumir nada de la producción, todo esto va al capitolio, aún sabiendo que allí hay un derroche increíble. Si lo haces te castigan muy feo.

–¿Enserio? –pregunto asombrado, lo que me cuenta Katniss es un suceso muy raro en mi mundo, solo pasa en ciertos países.

–¡Si! –dice ella –Así manipulan a la gente para evitar una revolución.

Continuamos nuestro viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad, llegamos a la estación de la calle 45, ella ve todo con asombro, por lo que le digo.

–Esto es un sistema de transporte masivo, se llama Transmilenio y es el equivalente a los trenes que comunican los Distritos con el Capitolio. Con la diferencia que este se mueve solo por la ciudad.

Golpeo la puerta, puedo escuchar ruidos dentro de la casa, en un momento determinado alguien abre.

–Pasa, pasa, la gente está en el comedor.

–Gracias Jola.

Katniss & yo pasamos al lugar mencionado, allí se encontraban mis padres, mis hermanos y unos amigos. Arribamos a la cocina, mis padres están elegantes, no se porque, pero debe ser un evento especial. Me paro en frente de ellos, les presento a Katniss y ellos con cierta desconfianza me preguntan.

–¿Donde hallaste a esta señorita?

–¡No se como contárselos, pero es una historia muy larga–. Así relato lo sucedido a lo largo de esta semana, desde mi tour por las libarías, el encuentro con el extraño anciano, la adquisición de la colección, la misión encomendada, el viaje al aeropuerto, mi encuentro con Katniss, la charla que tuvimos y la venida a la casa.

–Entiendo –agrega Bernardo con cierta cara de ¿alegría? ¿Sarcasmo? –Entonces no hay inconveniente para que pueda quedarse.

–Para eso hay un apartamento de sobra–. Confirma mi madre, quien ofrece a la huésped un jugo de lulo.

–¡Gracias señora! Es usted muy amable.

–No tienes que agradecer Katniss. Eres bienvenida y ¡Cualquier cosa puedes decirnos!

Subimos a la habitación asignada, Katniss se asombra por el tamaño de la misma.

–Vaya es impresionante. Ni siquiera en la Veta tenemos estas condiciones, solo están en la aldea de los vencedores.

Antes de dormir, planeo en mi cabeza la siguiente parte del plan. Este debería ser. Comprar prendas de vestir para Katniss, hacer los tramites de legalización, porque no tiene pasaporte y eso puede ser fatal en mi mundo, una vez que hagamos esto, tenemos que hallar la manera de entrar al mundo paralelo de Panem, buscar a Peeta Mellark, Gale y los demás seres importantes. Y junto a las fuerzas de Naciones Unidas derrocar a Snow, bueno, eso espero, cualquier cosa puede salir mal, dado lo imprevisible del asunto.


	2. Bogotá y Panem

Bogotá y Panem

Me encuentro en la ciudad de Bogotá, específicamente estoy en mi casa descansando junto a Katniss en una de las sillas de la sala. Katniss Everdeen tiene un vestido blanco, su pies está bronceada por el sol capitalino y su trenza recae el la parte derecha de su cara como cascada de acantilado. Estamos pensando los próximos movimientos dado que, los agentes de Snow podrían venir en cualquier momento y hacer el caos.

Nos dirigimos a la sede de migración Colombia, allí nos adentramos en un ancho sendero con puertas a los lados, hasta encontrar la oficina principal. Golpeamos la puerta, alguien nos abre.

–¿Buscan algo, Jóvenes? –dice el dependiente.

–Si, busco a la persona responsable de casos extremos de legalización –digo con seguridad. No obstante el dependiente nos mira raro, hasta que un hombre de color, alto, cabello largo y traje blanco se muestra ante nosotros.

–¡Si. Pueden seguir–. Seguimos, nos sentamos en unas sillas negras hechas de materiales raros, el Director se sienta frente a nosotros y nos exhorta a hablar.

–¡Lo que sucede es que... estaba en un lugar llamado Capitolio, había sido castigada por no hacer las cosas que deben hacer los infractores. Mi infracción fue ir al Distrito 11 para ayudar a una amiga ante los azotes que le daban por alimentarse de la producción. Entonces me capturaron, luego no supe más de mi. Cuando desperté estaba desnuda, sola y sin posibilidades de librarme, pasé en esas condiciones largo tiempo, de repente hubo la oportunidad, aturdí al agente de la paz y salí huyendo del cuarto, pasé por pasillos esquivando agentes, balas y mini misiles mortales, tuve que detenerme, ya que una puerta tenía un hueco en forma de ojo, esperé un breve tiempo y miré al otro lado, no se veía nada, pero cuando escuché pasos, decidí empujar y es allí que vine a parar en lo que ustedes llaman Aeropuerto!

El relato de Katniss fue perturbador para el agente, este no entiende nada e intervengo para aclarar dudas.

–¡Lo que ella quiso decir, es que su mundo es un lugar muy alejado. Es el futuro de Los Estados Unidos y ella vino al pasado, pero aterrizó en Colombia, ella tiene una tarjeta de identificación. Huye de la Miseria, Corrupción y una Dictadura implacable!

El señor recibe los documentos y una usb, la coloca en su portátil y, a través del proyector vemos todo los detalles, desde los días oscuros, hasta los 73 juegos del Hambre. Una vez terminado el video, recibe una copia de la Historia de Panem, así echó un vistazo a los archivos digitales del Capitolio y todo el mal que asecha aquella nación, se levanta de su sitio y se va de allí dejándonos varios minutos.

–Creo que me deportarán–. dice Katniss preocupada.

–No pienso eso–. Tomo una pausa, y digo. –Primero. No saben donde queda Panem, lo más probable es que te dejarán en Colombia. Segundo. Esa documentación no existe en mi país y tercero. Si es de urgencia manifiesta, te dejarán estar como refugiada.

Me encuentro en la ciudad de Bogotá DEC, planificando los posibles lugares donde mi nueva amiga pueda estar, debido que, después de los trámites para la recepción de su tarjeta no la he vuelto a ver, ya debería estar en mi casa. ¡Ha pasado una hora! Y eso que le di todas las indicaciones y un mapa de la ciudad para que llegara, al menos que, la hayan raptado.

Después de una intensa charla con el jefe de migración Colombia, esta entidad acordó darle la cédula de extrajera de manera temporal, mientras yo le ayudaría a expedir su visa Francesa de larga estadía, pero para tener una visa se necesita un pasaporte, y no sé de donde rayos Katniss ha de sacar un documento de estos.

Fue en el momento que estaba en la Embajada Gala, cuando recibí una llamada.

–¡Señor Brasilia Kennedy, se le requiere en la sede de la Cruz Roja, le tengo información!

¿Información? Me pregunto qué dato me tendrá, no pienso más en el asunto y me dirijo al lugar acordado.

Dos sujetos me abordaron a una camioneta negra sin placas, con vidrios negros y luces de policía, aunque traté de oponer resistencia, me sedaron con una sustancia desconocida y no supe más de mí. Recobro el sentido, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, miro mis manos, no tienen los relojes de espía necesarios para realizar mi labor con la ONU, me encuentro en un cuarto oscuro alumbrado solamente por unas luces de vela ubicadas por ahi. Estoy esposado de manos y pies a una silla metálica, dos hombres de negar vienen hacia mí.

–¡Oh, vaya! –dice con sarcasmo uno de los dos. Estaba sentado en una silla mecedora, luego descruza sus pierna, se levanta y ¡Pum! me lanza un puño en mi cara. –¡Desacatando las ordenes del presidente! –para un momento, como si no supiera de qué está hablando, sin embargo mi mente llega a una posible conclusión. Snow y el Capitolio han llegado por nosotros.

El silencio se hace presente, mientras sentía mi rostro húmedo, producto de los golpes recibidos. En poco tiempo seré llevado al mundo de Katniss y posiblemente sea ejecutado por un delito. Sacar a alguien de Panem. ¡Que vaina! No sabía o creía que las leyes del Capitolio llegaran hasta mi mundo, hasta Colombia, pero ahora comprendo. El señor Snow tiene maneras de pasar secciones espacio temporales distantes.

Estaba en el suelo, ya que al tratar de librarme acerqué las cuerdas al fuego de una vela y para evitar quemaduras me caí con todo y silla, me levanto herido, luego de librarme totalmente; exploro el lugar, abro la puerta con una ganzúa y accedo a un cuarto lleno de libros. Consulto uno de ellos y comprendo que un portal se halla ubicado en el Terminal de Transportes de Bogotá y otros en portales y estaciones de Transmilenio. –¡Todavía sigo en mi mundo! –pienso aliviado. Sigilosamente salgo, tomo un taxi y voy a mi casa. Días después y una vez terminada la práctica con Amnistía Internacional empaco el baúl con mis cosas, mi armamento y mis documentos, es hora de ir al mundo de Katniss.

Me encuentro en el Capitolio, lugar donde presuntamente está Katniss, en este momento estoy en la terminal Capitolina de trenes, que tiene decoraciones de metales preciosos y paredes transparentes. Muestro mi pasaporte, la bella muchacha de cabello rojo lo pasa por una máquina y cuando me es devuelto, veo que tiene pegada una visa de transito sellada con la palabra EXPEDIDA, luego en letra pequeña dice "Se deberá salir de Panem y volver a ingresar a nuestro mundo". Salgo del sitio de inmigración mimetizado con una chaqueta blanca, por lo que veo a través de las ventanas, el Capitolio es una gran ciudad con lujos indescriptibles. Destaca el edificio principal transparente. De otra parte tengo el traje militar blanco, he quitado los emblemas de Naciones Unidas por el peligro que supone ser identificado.

¿Como he llegado al Capitolio sin más? Para salir a Panem desde Colombia he consultado el libro titulado _Historia de Panem, Rebelión, tratado de la traición y juegos._ He detallado cosas interesantes, por ejemplo. Hay portales en varias ciudades del mundo, una vez que la persona conozca la ubicación y lo traspase, deberá dirigirse al área de inmigración, allí deberá surtir ciertos trámites y luego le darán un documento. Existen visas de varios tipos. Transito, Turista, Estudiante, Inversionista, laboral, Matrimonio, Diplomática, Residente. No obstante hay una visa por Distrito y una del Capitolio o la más conocida como visa Ilimitada de permanencia. Me gustaría obtener la visa Ilimitada, pero como van las cosas solo podría aspirar a una visa de turista, debido que, para obtener la visa diplomática, de residente o del Capitolio, requiero ser amigo personal de Snow y es claro, que no lo lograría en mi tiempo de vida.

Días después con el equipamiento listo, voy al portal que queda en el túnel que comunica las estaciones Aguas y Universidades, sin que nadie se percate traspaso la puerta y observo una estancia blanca, es una sala con paredes limpias y veo al frente un enorme área. ¡Inmigración!

¡Vaya! Conforme me acerco a la sección mi seguridad se ha ido a la borda. Y es que soy un militar reconocido por mis habilidades, pero absorbido por mis temores. Cuando estoy frente al mostrador, una señorita me dice lo siguiente.

–¡Bienvenido a Panem, por favor muestre sus documentos de identificación!

Saco mis pasaportes, la señorita los toma y los requisa detalladamente.

–Bien, El pasaporte de la República de Colombia tiene la visa de turista expedida, en tanto que los otros tres requiere hacer el proceso de autenticación. Por lo tanto pasarás solo con el colombiano.

La señorita me devuelve el pasaporte Finlandés el japonés y el Americano y me pregunta.

–¡Tienes otro destino en Panem?

–Sí, quiero recorrer los Distritos–. Respondo amablemente. Ella me sonríe y dice.

–Pase, Bienvenido a Panem.

–Gracias –le contesto con mi mejor sonrisa. Sigo por la salida y llego a una de las plataformas de trenes. Posteriormente realizo el trámite para la expedición de las visas respectivas a cada entidad territorial.

–¡Distritos que quiere conocer! –Me dice un funcionario vestido de blanco recibe el pasaporte con la visa de tránsito y minutos después me lo devuelve con un formulario con el pedido para la expedición. me subo a una maquina lenta y rápida a la vez, el viaje se me hace eterno, de repente aparecen cartel junto a una voz que dice.

–Estamos a tres días del Capitolio, hemos partido del Distrito seis, dedicado a la transportación. Allí se fabrican trenes, automóviles a aeronaves, además de motores y accesorios. Disfrute del viaje.

El ambiente a mi alrededor es tenso, miro la televisión y no me equivocaba, los sucesos presentes por la nueva edición de los Juegos del Hambre están cerca, ya que en esta ocasión también se permite secuestrar personas de otros mundos para hacerlos participar en la selección y colocación en los juegos como Distrito 14, en esto me pregunto lo siguiente. ¿Como hicieron para encontrar los otros mundos? ¿Quienes serán sus mentores? Estas y otras interrogantes tendré que averiguarlas por mi cuenta. Sin embargo trataré de realizar mis buenos oficios con el presidente en el mismo día que lo viera.

Despierto, en este momento un cartel ubicado en la pared me dice que estamos en el Distrito nueve, el Distrito dedicado a la producción de cereales, allá las personas viven en clase media. No sé si es la clase media Americana o la Venezolana. El tren se detiene lentamente, parece que es una eternidad, veo una fila larga de mangueras acomodadas en cajas de distribución.

–¡Pueden bajar y ver lo que hay en el Distrito, tienen dos horas para hacerlo!

Es como sçi fuera una orden, no obstante acato y me pongo de pie, paso de la sala de relajación ubicada en el último vagón, sigo por el cuarto de baño, habitaciones y la plataforma de desembarque. La puerta se abre lentamente, unas escaleras se despliegan para que pueda descender. Contemplo lo que mi vista me permite, detrás de la estación de combustible hay casas, como las de los países en vías de desarrollo. Sin jardines o andenes amplios. Es una situación que tengo que remediar con ayuda de los habitantes hartos del sistema.


	3. Llegada al Capitolio

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae955a968804cf585095a5124598dd9"El camino continua y pasamos por lo que se conoce en mi mundo como Montañas Rocosas, esta vez son atravesadas por un largo túnel y tiempo después arribamos al colmo de la suntuosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="659e186bcbcc17c2950a719842e5c0da"Lo grande es pequeño y lo pequeño es grande. Según mis apreciaciones, este lugar tiene todo lo que los Distritos más pobres de Panem requieren para vivir cómodamente por cinco años, pero veo que la hipocresia, que ha dado mala imagen en mi mando, es mucho peor aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ab250c98585cc0af27c51059d0ece4"¡Bingo! Los turistas y poseedores de otros visados somos recibidos con muchos regalos de acaudalados ciudadanos, incluso el mismísimo presidente está en una pequeña tarima llena de piedras lujosas. Esmeraldas, diamantes, Zafiros y rubíes, también habían objetos lujosos que recibíamos como tarjetas, monedas y joyas de oro. Sin embargo, según la trilogía, el presidente es muy inteligente y habilidoso, no por nada se ha mantenido en el poder durante mucho tiempo. Por algo este país lleva casi ocho décadas con este dictador como su máximo dirigente. Entonces sus buenas intenciones esconden grandes fatalidades./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d248e39c75c77e7237e180a4d8dc83"La noche es joven, todos los bienvenidos somos recibidos por un discurso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cce291d7f140661e91691b3998a2179"–¡Sean bienvenidos a Panem y al Capitolio, este será su hogar por el tiempo que sus documentos lo permiten, en este caso quiero darles mi más grande felicitación por inaugurar la política de apertura turística de Panem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf26b1858564e0cb513834492f57267"Una vez terminado, somos escoltados por hombres de blanco con largas armas, nos vamos a unos buses y estos nos llevarán a un lugar misterioso. Arribamos a la casa presidencial, una casa blanca rodeada de inmensos jardines decorados con bellas flores de todos los colores, entramos al vestíbulo y rápidamente pasamos al gran comedor blanco. Lugar donde hay lujos exorbitantes, tal es así que una sola estatua puede pagar toda la deuda Mundial y alimentar a la gente de mi mundo por un Milenio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78033e6ae2eae96f996bd99bc39d2ede"Por lo leído, los mujeres y hombres vestidos de rojo son Avox, aquellas personas que han traicionado al Capitolio de una u otra manera, su castigo es el corte de su lengua y la servidumbre al Capitolio. ¡Evidentemente nadie se rebela contra el poder dominante!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16ec3bdecabbf553033f14a79da1a525"Escribo en un papel lo siguiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68139ee0f4acc6a95c60ec6a87209f59"Estimado Presidente C Snow/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7b3e96dbede7a75f6f54f94b5a73f8"Escribo esta carta para pedirte muy amablemente una reunión, esta es importante, dado que se abordarán asuntos de Seguridad Nacional y Mundial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97891085dfbf1e91d6673fbe45d23ffd"Atentamente. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f4b70f3973a46aad2994410963a0f27"Secretario General De Naciones Unidas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad84c30ed644c4a2b9cc3acdf95465df"Entrego la carta a uno de los Avox, este la lee y se dirige a su destino. Pasamos al gran comedor. Exquisitos platos que van desde pastas y hamburguesas, gasta cazuelas de mariscos y langostinos, cada turista se sienta en una silla y escoge el plato que más le guste. Elijo cazuela de mariscos y pasta boloñesa, con un jugo de uva y gelatina de pata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20d2f1ad6238f793d8629f9c3645b66e"Una vez que terminamos de cenar, somos obligados a abandonar el comedor y nos dirigimos a una sala be vinos, de repente un hombre canoso y vestido de blanco me llama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168f668182afd5e22dc192a437da298f"–¡Quiero hablar con usted señor Kennedy!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19a4873aa83bfa8a949a3a8506af2afc"No sé, pero pienso que las cosas pueden ir mal en algún momento determinado, spot un militar sis su arma y esto me expone a ser sutil y mortalmente envenenado. Lo sigo, junto a su escolta, subimos varios niveles de escaleras hasta llegar a su despacho, la puerta se abre y ante mí, una gran oficina de paredes blancas, luego el presidente me hace sentar en un escritorio transparente, se sienta frente a mí y me muestra un aparato de hologramas, luego me dice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be8192c08b60c12d95a9675c6aef8f59"–¡Tu pequeña aventura será tu tormento Sr Kennedy!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca814f34ad7b8a047466497c400ff4d"Luego, dos hombres a su servicio me levantan violentamente, la silla se cae y me esposan para llevarme a un sitio, este es oscuro porque me vendaron los ojos. Me quito la venda, observo todo negro. ¿Me han cegado? ¿Que sucedió? ¿El cuarto es negro? mi mente fabrica un montón de teorías. No pongo atención, escucho la puerta cerrarse, me siento en el piso quedando ansioso y preocupado por el futuro de Katniss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="959b83a5cdcedcdbd068305bd2e2beda"Cansado de estar sentado, no tengo de otra que acostarme en el duro y frío piso. Desde la misión encomendada por las instrucciones de la misteriosa colección, mi encuentro con la mismísima Katniss Everdeen, la ayuda que le he brindado para adaptarse a mi mundo, mi mala suerte en su mundo y finalmente el apresamiento por el Presidente Snow. General controlador, dictador indiscutible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd35c1275ed1af37c5f26ae5a69e6ef9"–Clac–. La puerta se abre, siento una patada en mi espalda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10c2eb585082502ea1efc1f96e11305f"–¡Levantate!–. Me grita uno de los hombres. –Es hora de tu castigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ee445642bb0e8f0b747720a959f8fb"¿Castigo? ¿Por que? ¿Por impedir injusticias que se cometen en este gobierno? ¡Interesante! Estoy viendo tiranía y opresión como nunca antes, es como si el Nuevo Orden Mundial se hubiera realizado, salvo que este régimen es en un mundo ajeno al mío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44caa7775b64f42bbfddd1a59ac91347"Me conducen por un pasillo, pasamos unas escaleras que descienden hacia el sur, salimos a una especia de plaza. Aquí, estoy viendo que las cosas pueden ir demasiado mal, porque hay una fila de señoritas en ropa interior ordenadas por orden de belleza, en frente de ellas se encuentran sillas ordenadas de mi izquierda a mi derecha, en ellas habían hombres elegantemente vestidos. En otro lugar, veo a una de las señoritas, ella tenía su rostro cubierto por un velo negro, pero me percato de algo. Su trenza desciende con armonía. Cascada en catarata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766a91e8cd536a7a259beb670901584f"–¡KATNISS–. Grito sacando a todos los presentes del estupor en el que estábamos, conque las cosas se ponen peor. ¡Pum! Alguien me pega un balazo en una de mis piernas, siento un líquido saliendo por una de mis piernas y caigo de rodillas al suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b471d359c06e624bf5533fd679f88cde"¡Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez! Apuesto que esto es una jugarreta del Capitolio y sus secuaces con el fin de subyugar a los Distritos y a todos aquellos que lo desafíen. Es igual a las actividades del Crimen Organizado Transnacional que Naciones Unidas trata de combatir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f05d983baa16dfbfa24ba7629497e8"Pasa un momento y la cucaracha de Snow se ubica detrás de un mesón de discursos cogiendo un microfono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="227bc2a68646a97c70e199805d67e34a"–¡Bien...Bien...Bien...A partir de ahora verán las consecuencias de rebelarse contra sus protectores!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31bda6adfef6e85a45854f1a0eaaadc6"No le pongo atención a eso, pienso en la manera de sacar a Katniss de este horrible lugar. Que cosa tan verraca, el mundo está loco, pero sé que puedo sacar a la gente de este lío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90282523eeed8309211220f832ccbfb3"...Porque saben que sin el Capitolio los Distritos serían nada, por esto las medidas serán las siguientes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98d24523271dafe9738aa6c53909d316"1. Todos los habitantes controlados con implantes y suero de control./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b84cf944719e9654f8b87e48f0498c90"2. El toque de queda será desde las cinco de la tarde, hasta las seis del día siguiente, quien incumpla esta medida será ajusticiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e3055222e6172844bac3d0dfed08a4"3. A parte de Los Juegos Del Hambre, las jóvenes comprendidas entre doce y veinticinco años serán llevadas al Capitolio para trabajar en él. Buenas noches y que la suerte esté de su lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338ffc158a55c6da4d0835447b40d44a"Sí claro, la suerte no está de nuestro lado. Snow viene hacia mí, me mira con cara de prepotente y con su cara de maldad me dice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd8b495d13405e59152e30d143880305"–Conque has retado las telas de Panem, ahora serás sancionado según las disposiciones mías./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6cf22a612a477bdc0f0992c7c116b79"–¡No voy a permitir que te metas con Katniss y sus amigos, haré todo lo necesario para tener un mundo mejor!–. Respondo con decisión. Mi cara es neutra, mis facciones son las de un hombre entrenado en las artes y ciencias de la guerra y la milicia, y espero sacar adelante a Katniss Everdeen de este colosal reto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32c36c35ad45c82e2dd8345ff971e4f"–¡Llenvenselo!–. Ordena el presidente a dos de sus hombres, quienes me apuntan con sus armas, en este momento pego una fuerte pisada con el pie derecho del dictador haciendo que afloje su amarre. Rápidamente desaparezco del sitio dejando a la gente estupefacta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="401bea4fb98e43a7a801c0460d659100"Aterrizo en un lugar lleno de casas, la gente del pueblo me mira con temor. Hombres vestidos de blanco disparan sus armas hacia mí, no obstante saco un palo de 30 centímetros color negro, con este hago movimientos rápidos formando un escudo que repelen las balas. Luego apunto hacia los agentes de la paz y u8n rayo sale disparado al primero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593407c80e0aee6e076bbe5e23a0a7db"–¡No permitiré que maten a más gente, las personas tienen sentimientos y no son juguetes. Si es necesario un duelo, un duelo será!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4e89b237bb47151c8155459a9f33ad4"Mi furia está al rojo vivo, los hombres sisaran sin cesar, pero los proyectiles no traspasan el campo mágico. Todo sigue igual, parece que las balas o lo que sea que salgan de esas armas es algo perpetuo. –¡Quiero que las personas se escondan en su casa y no salgan efe allí, hasta nevó aviso!–. Dice uno de los agentes con su cara y voz autoritaria. –¡Quiero refuerzos para combatir a este rebelde!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6799e0ec47b1947179878d6142d6a2e0"Un momento después llegan cientos y miles de hombres vestidos de blanco y cubiertos con un casco que les impide ser identificados, con sus armas listas disparan sin parar poniendo a prueba mi escudo mágico. Todo sigue igual por tiempo indefinido, así que mamado de la situación, desaparezco nuevamente./p 


	4. Oculto y encontrados

**Oculto y encontrados**

¿Por qué no salen las cosas como espero? puede ser, porque pasé por alto muchos detalles que por insignificantes que fueran, me costaron el secuestro y la subasta de Katniss por parte de la serpiente. Y ahora me encuentro oculto en un aya de bayas que se encuentra cerca del Capitolio, luego de un difícil viaje de tres meses a través de los demás Distritos. Conque las cosas se pondrán muy feas de aquí en adelante, y esto es, porque el Capitolio está más opresor que nunca.

Ahora, mi misión es infiltrarme en los aposentos del Capitolio, llegar a su centro y rescatar a esa mujer tan especial para mi. Banjo mi investidura he de ser precavido para no levantar sospechas, de lo contrario seré ejecutado de la peor forma posible.

Pasa el tiempo, solo sé que Katniss Everdeen fue subastada por el equivalente a alimento para Panem durante 10 años. El desconocido comprador debe ser muy rico, pero cuando lo observé estaba vestido como pordiosero. Es más, puedo decir que su riqueza es su pobreza, puede ser rico en bienes materiales, pero pobre a la hora de ser ético y buscar el amor. Temo por Katniss, pero también estaban Glimmer, Annie, incluso la temible y combativa Johanna Mason. Ellas están en manos de desconocidos que pueden hacer cualquier cosa.

Algo importante es lo siguiente. Estoy desnudo, sí desnudo, debido que escapé de la batalla acontecida tres meses atrás, me encuentro escondido en un aya de bayas, obviamente como las buenas bayas. Sigo pensando en las medidas que debo tomar en esta situación, me pregunto porqué Gale, Peeta y los demás no aparecen. Puede ser que ellos y otros sean objetivo militar por traicionar al Capitolio al estar aliados con el Distrito 13 y los militares de mi mundo. A propósito, mi pasaporte con sus visas fueron confiscados cuando me sacaron de la oficina de Snow ¿De qué causas se habla? Tal vez vieron un rebelde en potencia y eso por esto que no me permiten salir de su país.

A pesar de solo ser un turista me doy cuenta que aquí las cosas son muy distintas, la serpiente puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y nadie es capaz de desafiar su poder. Solo queda esperar el momento adecuado para iniciar la tercera rebelión. La verdad no estoy seguro cómo pude llegar al Capitolio nuevamente, seguramente el conjuro de aparición funcionó, de repente veo algo impactante. Las paredes blancas están decoradas con cadenas de oro, las cadenas son gruesas y en ellas hay una mujer con una trenza negra detrás.

Asustado saco mi varita mágica y con un conjuro suelto las pesadas cadenas que apretaban las extremidades, cuando hago esto, la chica cae al suelo haciendo un estruendo ¡rayos, se me olvidó silenciar el lugar! Posteriormente la alarma suena y desaparecemos del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Meses después nos encontramos en el Distrito 12, este está muy vigilado, así que Katniss y yo nos alojamos en los árboles del bosque cercano, vivimos de los pocos animales que cazamos. Ella caza con su arco y yo lo hago con magia. En uno de nuestros recorridos ella empieza la conversación con lo siguiente.

–Sé que eres mago por las demostraciones que has realizado, pero me gustaría saber ¿Como haces para ser mago?

En el tiempo que llevo en este mundo nadie me había hecho esta pregunta, así que respondo.

–Mira Niss, la verdad no tienes un método para serlo.

–¿Que quieres decir con eso Brasilia? –Contrapregunta Katniss con cara neutra. Pareciese que no soporta esperar, quiere respuestas o actos rápidos.

–Lo que quiero decir, es que no puedes hacerte mago, porque naces mago –-respondo. Katniss me exhorta a seguir, así que continuo. –Por ejemplo mis padres son magos, por lo que generalmente se nace mago o bruja, según el género de la persona.

Continuamos caminando por el bosque, en específico por un camino de tierra en medio del mismo, eso no me parece normal.

–Creo que este camino es hecho artificialmente, no sé para qué, pero en la naturaleza un bosque no se separa de manera brusca.

Katniss dice con miedo y no se equivoca. Un aparato que vibre gran parte de la vista se asoma ante nosotros con dos cañones, nosotros tratamos de ocultarnos, pero uno de estos cañones dispara una red que atrapa a la gente. Según lo leído en Los Juegos del Hambre, dos personas fueron atrapadas por el Capitolio, cuando estos se dirigían al Distrito 13, que en ese momento era un mito. Me hace recordar el destino que corremos si nos atrapan.

Sin embargo Katniss y yo no cedemos, a tal punto que saco mi minimetralleta y disparo contra la nave, en respuesta recibo disparos, Katniss y yo salimos corriendo dentro de los bosques esperando huir de los Capitolinos. Una vez que se cansan de buscarnos se van, seguimos caminando y con mi brújula y un mapa llegamos, nos ubicamos en un área donde hay restos de un complejo, solo sé que el número 13 destaca entre los destrozos.

-Oh, ya veo, así que esto era lo que quedaba del Distrito 13, el cual se dedicaba a la tecnología nuclear.

–Vamos a ver–. Digo.

Katniss no se opone y seguimos por los destrozos, mediante mi magia los alejo abriendo paso hacia una puerta, cuando intento abrirla no funciona, ni si quiera con magia.

Luego de nuestra pequeña expedición volvemos al bosque cercano a su hogar, pero el regreso no es el esperado. Varios camiones con el símbolo del Capitolio, sumados a cientos o miles de soldados nos acorralan, entonces sopesando nuestras opciones no hay otra alternativa que entregarnos. Por más que sea un mago experto en combate no me arriesgo a perder por inferioridad numérica. Pero Katniss no es de las personas que se rinden y sin que nadie lo supiera, lanza un flechazo a uno de los soldados presentes.

En este momento somos impactados por cientos o miles de descargas eléctricas que fácilmente pudieron matarnos, pero estas daban un dolor impresionante, era como si navajas calientes atravesaran nuestras entrañas.

Aquella niña que estaba conmigo en un cuarto oscuro y helado, a quien escuchaba gritar por las noches, a quien torturaban varias veces para saber ciertos datos estaba acompañada por dos hombres de negro, paseaba por la calle con su vestido rojo, medias veladas negras y su trenza característica. Quiero sacarla de allí, pero los hombres están armados hasta los dientes y quizá hayan más de ellos escondidos, eso lo debo tener en cuenta.


	5. Confrontación y escape

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dc303fbdc2f4f2eb0cfb2947c2cf3a3"strongConfrontación y escape/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dc303fbdc2f4f2eb0cfb2947c2cf3a3"Decido seguir a a comitiva para saber el destino que le espera a Katniss, en menos de dos minutos me cambié de vestimenta, ahora me he puesta un traje con algunas características que en mi mundo son conocidas por las fuerzas militares, pero aquí en Panem sería un traje exótico. El traje consiste en un enterizo ligero (como los usados por los deportistas de fútbol) que se pegan al cuerpo cuando hay humedad, este es de color blanco, pero dependiendo del ambiente cambia de color para confundirse con él. También tengo dos trajes más, sin embargo no los extraigo del morral debido que demoraría mucho tiempo y perdería el rastro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed536da8db58e7badd876f78a0740578"Camino rápidamente por un pasillo angosto que se localiza en medio de dos abismos, la verdad no visualizo viga de sostenimiento alguna, por lo que pienso que el puente está sostenido desde los extremos, aprieto el paso para no perder a Katniss de vista, luego saltan a una plataforma y esta se va alejando, en este momento uso mi báculo como puente y paseantes que la plataforma se aleje demasiado, pero una vez en ella convoco mi arma y sigo a mis enemigos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a32e5f657bdd78fb75dfdaacf5bd646"Veo que a los lados del camino se encuentra un lago de líquido rojo con coloraciones amarillas –debe ser lava– digo mentalmente mientras sigo caminando y pensando una manera de liberar a la chica en llamas de este aprieto, un tiempo después tengo que correr para evitar caer al material en momentos que las plataformas caen por acción de la gravedad y cuando saltaba de la última hacia tierra firme me estrello contra una pared que estaba al frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907f1ec5ecbaa94bbbb0f7a1c2d8cf1c"Estoy de pie nuevamente, me volteo y me apoyo en la pared para no caer al vacío después de un tiempo de inconsciencia, miro mi reloj y han pasado doce horas desde el impacto, descanso un poco escuchando los sonidos que se desprenden de las plataformas cuando estas hacen contacto con el material incandescente, luego toco la pared y detallo unos agujeros y al lado de estos unas agujas, en la mitad de la pared hay una figura en forma de mano derecha con cinco agujeros en el medio. Medito la situación en que me encuentro, agarro la agujas y las inserto en los agujeros, luego se alumbran unas luces que se encuentran a la derecha de la chapa y entonces no pasa nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbfba37d43af4e34e724ef4a9990b395"intento este procedimiento por dos veces más, al no ver resultados me siento desanimado, pero un momento después se me ocurre una idea. Repito el procedimiento, inserto las agujas en los huecos de la figura, luego veo que se alumbran las luces, pero los huecos en la pared eran más grandes, por lo que tengo que introducir algo que coincida. Meto mis dedos y alumbran unas luces rojas, pero instantes después no pasa nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efacf3f88abdc1905a518ce93e778fe"Busco en mi morral herramientas que puedan caber en los huecos grandes. Lo intento con condones inflados, salchichas envueltas en plástico, dedos de juguete. Con estos últimos funciona, entonces los dejo allí, guardo todo en la bolsa y me la pongo en mi espalda, posteriormente coloco mi mano derecha en la chapa, los bombillos blancos y rojos se encienden, luego se apagan y cuando me iba a retirar, unas luces de un cartel con las letras SALIDA se prenden empujando la puerta hacia adelante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2536ae1b43e64d40e60ffe212033e335"Un escenario se asoma ante mí, en él hay una confrontación muy interesante, porque los dos rivales pelean muy bien, aunque uno de ellos está muy cansado para continuar, limitandose a realizar labores de defensa. El primer peleador es un sujeto metálico extremadamente grande para su contrincante, quien tiene su ropa hecha jirones y su cabello un desastre, los pocos detalles que veo son trozos de tela roja que aún le quedan en la parte superior del cuerpo, cubriendo los relieves del mismo, cuando voltea su rostro hacia mí, recibe un golpe que la levanta y la lanza dos metros por el suelo. Luego la persona de rojo se arrastra por el suelo, agarra un arco con una caja de flechas y lanza una de estas a la cabeza de su oponente, quien pone un escudo para protegerse, la flecha se atasca en este. El oponente metálico toma un arma de plasma, dispara un rayo que pasa rozando a la persona de rojo por los pelos, luego de esquivarlo se voltea y mi mundo se cae./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c5581ef7689ae4283e5a10abcb3f974"–¡KATNISS!–. Grito causando el despiste de todos los presentes, de repente todos los hombres de negro (Fuera de los que yo estaba siguiendo) se abalanzan e tropel hacia el Sinsajo, no obstante una vela pasa a hacer un incendio. Lanzo el conjuro de defensa impidiéndoles el paso, Katniss sigue lanzando flechas (que por lo que veo nunca se acaban) luego de noquear a los de negro con hechizos de ataque me acerco a la chica en llamas, pero el metálico pronuncia lo siguiente, mientras baja el escudo de su cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e667f98316474877c3c70697492d2d03"–¡Veo que ustedes son insistentes, quieren hacer caos por todos los medios!–. lo sabía. La voz de Snow se reconoce en todas partes, ya veo, Snow era aquel anciano que me encontré en la carrera séptima en Bogotá. No es el anciano que aparenta, es un ser seco y frío, tirano y asesino, aún dentro de la máquina se nos presenta como en otras veces, ropa blanca, una rosa en su saco y brillo labial, que según dicen los habitantes de panel mata a todo aquel que haga contacto con este, a pesar de esto Katniss se pone combativa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af5006a6b019e1b91b0aa5cf516b1748"–¡He sido acosada durante todo este tiempo, mi pueblo ha sido oprimido por un gobierno asqueroso, es hora de vencer y dar a Panem y al mundo algo mejor!–. Así pues, nos enfilamos para la batalla, Snow en la máquina junto a unos agentes de la paz orinen un botón y e escenario cabía, ahora la ciudad pasa a ser un bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b08c5ec150dae18fa7a610d1c07b88b"El primer movimiento es para los malos, lanzan un yunque azul que golpea a Katniss dejándola inerte en el piso –espero que no esté muerta- pienso, luego mi ira sale a flote, mi magia levanta polvo y objetos a mi alrededor y lo lanzo a mis enemigos. Estos con una barrera hacen chocar mi lanzamiento y me lo devuelven, en respuesta hago que se detengan y los desaparezco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca6d6e7819f52e7bde7d1241b0cd897"Se levanta, Katniss Everdeen se ve hermosa, esto a pesar que no tiene su trenza característica. luego me dice lo siguiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6813ca2500c27afd5e7cec1498019fc4"–¿Tienes una peluca que me prestes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b84151fb587df579f5e1b2f223b83f9"–Claro Katniss, no hay lio!–. Respondo con sinceridad. Al mismo tiempo que hago complejos movimientos del báculo para desviar los atraques hacia ella. Saco la peluca, es exactamente igual a su cabello, con su trenza, entonces ella sea la pone y la lucha continua. A pesar de as heridas en su cuerpo, Katnnis Everdeen se muy bella, sin duda es el ideal de cualquier hombre de bien, pero ella es una mujer divicil, es una mujer que ha de conquistarse con detalles lindos y méritos. Aburridos y agotados desaparecemos de allí dando un saludo de adiós a los enemigos, mientras estos lanzaban ataques./p 


End file.
